1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface dresser, and more particularly to a cordless surface dresser with a body and a dressing wheel with a rotating axis that can be rotated relative to the body to accommodate working space limitations.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat surface dressers are used to prepare and smooth a surface of building materials such as wood, stone, concrete, etc. For example, flat surface dressers are used to remove old or peeling wallpaper from walls or old advertisements from billboards or to polish surfaces of metal. A conventional flat surface dresser comprises a body and a dressing wheel. The dressing wheel is rotatably mounted on the body and adapted to smooth and prepare the surface of an object or for polishing. In removing contaminates applications, a rubber dressing wheel is used to smooth and prepare a surface, and a steel wool dressing wheel is used for polishing.
However, direct access to all areas of objects is not always uniform, and the dressing wheel must be perpendicular to the surface of the object for the surface dresser to properly prepare a surface. Because the dressing wheel cannot rotate relative to the body of the conventional flat surface dresser, the operator must rotate or adjust the entire surface dresser to maintain a suitable processing angle between the surface of the object and the dressing wheel. Operating the conventional flat surface dresser can be cumbersome, inconvenient and tiring.
Furthermore, preparing a surface in a small space that limits the positioning of the conventional flat surface dresser may be virtually impossible.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cordless surface dresser with a dressing wheel that can be adjusted relative to the body to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a cordless surface dresser with a dressing wheel that can be adjusted relative to a body assembly to accommodate working space limitations.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a cordless surface dresser convenient to operate.